the future porn star: Luke Ross
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: All the Ross kids have plans of Their own after school but one. Luke decided to stay at home and does his homework. While he takes a break he makes a shocking discovery about his parents. What did Luke Ross discover? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway.**

 **Warning: this is a Jessie incest story if you are not a fan of adults having sex with kids stories do not read and turn back now. You have been warned.**

 **PS: in this story Luke is 17-18 years old. This will be a 3 chapter story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

It was Friday and despite and rain,all the Ross children had plans after school but one. Alone he traveled home and warley made his way inside. Seeing both parents for being home made him feel pleased as usually since Jessie has left only one of them was usually home while the other was busy with their respective work.

'Welcome home son," said Morgan as he glancing up and checking who came in.

His mother comes over and gave him a hug, he would have shrugged it off feeling too old hugs but since it was just them he allowed her too.

"How was you day Luke?" she asked as she looked over at his messy clothes.

"It was great. Sorry about my clothes it was messy today in science class."

"it's ok. I'll wash them."

"Luke why are you here and not hanging out with your friends?" his dad asked.

"All my friends have plans and i decided to stay home to do some homework."

"Homework on a Friday?"

"Yeah, some of the teachers gave me homework."

"That's weird"

"Yeah, i know. Anyway i'm going to go take a shower and do my homework."

Luke left and went upstairs to bathroom then he start to take a shower after a hour of washing himself he left the bathroom and went to his room and put his messy dirty clothes in his chamber. Luke put on some new clothes then he start his homework. Meanwhile Christina is in the kitchen making some snacks for Luke while Morgan is out She left the kitchen and went upstairs. after doing some of his homework Luke took a break and went to his Laptop and start to watch some pron. while searching for some pron websites he noticed some pron actors that look like his parents. Luke was shocked to find out that his parents were pron actors So he decided to watch some of the videos. Whlie he is watching some pron videos of his parents having sex with each other and with other people he got a boner so he pull down his pants and underwear and started masturbating. Christina came to Luke's door and she hear him moaning on the other side then she open the door and she drop the snacks she made for him.

"LUKE!"

Christina saw Luke jerking off and watching pron and his 6,7 inch dick.

"MOM!" said Luke after he covered himself with a shirt.

"What are you doing!?"

"I was... Um um huhu"

Luke was shocked and speechless as his mom just caught him watching pron and jerking off. He didn't know what to say and what to do.

"Luke, what are you watching?"

"I was watching pron and i noticed something. Are you and Dad pron stars?"

Christina walked to Luke's laptop and saw he was watching some kinda old pron videos of her and Morgan. She was surprised that Luke found this. While Christina was looking at Luke's laptop Luke looks at her ass and smile and got a idea.

"Yes. me and your dad make some pron videos a long time ago. Please don't tell your father and sidings about this."

"Don't worry mom. I won't and i watched some of there pron videos. I loved it and i think it was sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. But Luke,You shouldn't be watching these videos."

"Why? Like i said before i loved the videos"

"Fine Since you love the videos so much. How about we make one? A pron video?"

Are you sure about that? OK. Let me go get my camera."

Luke took off his underwear and pants then he got up from his chair and went to his closet and got his camera and stand it took a few minutes to set it up. while Luke was setting the camera and stand Christina took off her clothes. He set up near his bed to get a good short of him and his mom. After he set it up he went to close the door and he look at his mom sexy naked body then he hit the record button.

"Ready? "

"Yeah."

Christina and Luke start to make out they made out for a few minutes. After the kiss broke Luke sat on his Bed and Christina went on her knees then she start to suck on Luke's dick. Luke moan as his mom sucked his dick she hears her son moan and begin to suck faster and faster. Luke was getting close to his edge then he shot his load in Christina's mouth. After shooting his load they made out again with Luke tasting his own cum. Then they lay on Luke's bed and Luke start to kiss his mom's neck leaving a hickey on her neck. After that he suck her boobs and rub and finger her pussy. Christina moan as her son plays with her body after that they went to the 69 position with Luke on the bottom and Christina on top. Luke eats her out and Christina sucks Luke's dick again. it did not take long for Christina to squirt into Luke's mouth Instead of stopping Luke kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted five more times. Christina was sucking on Luke's dick once again he was getting close to his edge so he stop her before he could cum. After that they went into the cowgirl position Luke lay down on the bed and Christina get on top of him and Luke grab his dick and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into her pussy. then Christina begin to ride his dick as she moves up and down fucking herself. Luke started to moan as he is enjoying this then she start to go faster and faster as Luke just keep on moaning Christina fucked herself for a hour then for the third time getting close to his edge and shot his load in mom's pussy. After that they start to make out for the third time.

When the kiss broke Luke got up from bed and turn off the camera.

"That was amazing."

"yeah."

"I can't wait to post this online."

"What?! No no no. you are not posting that online." Christina got off the bed and walked towards Luke.

"What! Why?"

"I don't want you to post it. I don't think that is a good idea. Please don't do it."

"Fine i won't post it."

"Good boy. *she kissed Luke on the cheek* now let's get dress and get ready for dinner"

"OK mom"

The two got dressed and left Luke's room. Luke wanted to post the video. but his mom said no. he lied to mom saying that he won't post the video and he is going to do it after dinner.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 1? Please let me know. In the next chapter: Luke and his daddy: Morgan. If you got any ideas or** **suggestions please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

After dinner, Luke quickly went to his room and went to his Laptop to post the video on a porn site he liked but first he had to make an account. After registering he uploaded the video he made and started waiting for it to be done. It seemed to be crawling and he started getting annoyed by it, luckily enough he heard a knock on his door he got up and answered the door and on the other side, it was Ravi.

"Hey, Ravi. what's up?"

"Hey, Luke. I was wondering why did you leave so quickly after dinner?"

"I made a funny video and I wanted to post it on YouTube."

"Oh, that's cool. Can I see the video?"

"No, not yet. It not done uploading yet."

"Oh ok. Anyway, do you want to have some fun together to pass the time? I will be leaving for camp tomorrow with the girls and... well, this could be our last night together till the hols end"

"Ok. but we have to be very quiet. We don't want to wake everyone up."

Ravi went inside the room and Luke close the door. Then they start to make out for a few minutes then the kiss broke and Ravi sits on Luke's bed. Luke undid Ravi's pants and pulled them down and he removed his brother's boxers revealing Ravi's 6,5-inch dick and Luke grabbed his dick and sucked away and Ravi moaned like a cheap whore. His younger brother tried to smother the noises he couldn't help but make by using Luke's pillow. Luke thrilled by Ravi's reaction to his skills, sucked harder and faster till Ravi shot his load in Luke's mouth. Luke hungrily ate it and his mouth was filled by another batch. Swallow after swallow the older teen did, till his tongue felt the younger boy starting to shrink and the load cease.

Both boys began to make out once more with Ravi tasting his own cum from Luke's lips and tongue. After that Luke undressed revealing his 6,7-inch dick. he got on the bed and laid on top of Ravi and put his dick in Ravi's eager mouth. Ravi wasted no time and sucked away and Luke moaned just like Ravi, he tried not to be so loud so he bit down on his bottom lip. 'damn I should get myself a gag or two.' he thought as he started doing the pelvic thrust into Ravi's mouth.

Ravi was enjoying getting face fucked and was eager for his treat. To help him along he wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and his fingers probed up and down Luke's crack looking for his hole. Finding it he got to work trying to get his digits within. Luke meanwhile was getting close, but he wasn't quite ready for the fun to end so soon so he stopped Ravi before he could.

Luke turned on and inspired by Ravi got off of him and he repositions his brother so his ass was near the edge of his bed. Grabbing the boys legs he rested them on his shoulders and getting down real close stuck out his tongue and got to work rimming the young whore. Once again Ravi blocked his moans with a pillow.

Luke wanting to be back inside Ravi withdrew and got back up. Ravi watched on with a heated gaze. Luke spat on his open palm and massage his saliva along his cock, then after Ravi spread his legs wider apart, Luke lined his cock to Ravi's opening and eased it in.

Ravi was forced to leave the pillow on his face to block his cries of passion as Luke went to town on his ass and back again. He went fast, he went terribly slow and forced him to beg to return to the fast pace from earlier. His cock seemed to have the sheer determination to poke every inch within him, and Ravi loved every second of it.

He teased his younger brother by feigning an irregular rhythm making the younger boy believe he was about to cum inside him but never doing so but return to screwing him physically and mentally.

"Oh fuck, shit. Ravi, quickly now, mouth or ass." He thrust in then out, then back in. "oh shiiiiit" he groaned as he unloaded inside the dazed boy. Cock still hard he leaned down and started necking Ravi. He wondered if he should fuck him again but decided against it, as Ravi shouldn't start his camping with an obvious limp.

"How about spending the night here so you can rest and we have the time for a final fuck before you leave." Luke offered, taking out his hard cock, now covered in his load and Ravi's ass juices.

Ravi wearily got up just to lie back down on his stomach this time, he grabbed Luke's boner and answered him. "Love too." He took Luke's length completely in one go.

"Damn, I'm glad to have you as my brother."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

* * *

Luke was getting sexually frustrated not having his siblings around to fuck. He never realized how much he relaid on them to satisfy his urges. He also noticed two days after posting the video that he started getting a small following and his viewers were asking for a new one to be uploaded.

A few days later he was giving it some real thought on whether he should get another video with his mother or posting a solo one. His behavior, however, wasn't going unnoticed as both his parents were keeping a close eye on him and was beginning to worry as to the cause of it.

Horny again and needing to handle his business he made a feeble excuse to go to his room. Logging into his account he checked in on the video and was flabbergasted at the latest hits, likes, and comments he received since last night. Lowering both his pants and boxers he stroke himself while reading the newest comments then started the video to finish his latest wank.

Luke so into getting off failed to realize that his father who wanted to have a word with him, followed him. Door open Morgan watched as his son with his back to him was clearly wanking. He heard a familiar groan and stepped into the room to have a better looked at the computer monitor. Sure enough, that moan was his wife Christina, who was moaning around the teenage cock she was sucking.

"LUKE!" He cried out in shock.

"DAD!" Frantically he wondered if he should shut down the video or cover himself first.

Meanwhile downstairs Bertram was preparing himself a snack till he heard the elevator opened and some people walking out of the elevator.

"Hi there, I'm Peter Parker from TeenHeart-Throb. I'm looking for "Luke the prankster94". Do you happen to know him?"

Bertram knows that username it was almost the same username as Luke's YouTube channel. He posted videos of pulling pranks on him and sometimes he posts videos of himself dancing.

"Yeah, I know him. What has that rascal done now?"

"I just want to talk to him and his parents about a job offer."

"Ok. I'll go get him. I'll be right back."

Bertram left the living room and went upstairs to Luke's room when he got to Luke's room he knocked and wondered if he should in fact get the boys father first. 'if he gets a job I don't have to face that troublemaker much at all.' Out walked Luke and Morgan, with Luke looking embarrassed.

"What were you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing" His employer answered looking pleased.

"Yeah. we were doing nothing." Luke replied, unusually quitely.

"Anyway, what's up Bertram?" Morgan asked him, knowing full well how he avoided Luke's room.

"Some people from TeenHeart-thorb or whatever you called them is here to see you."

"Do you mean TeenHeart-Throb?" Luke asked excitedly. 'TeenHeart-Throb is a porn industry that releases bisexual teen models, Luke was a loyal customer that has spent his parent's cash joining their website and purchasing their DVD's and mags. He would have subscribed to them but feared Jessie or Bertram will receive the package while he was at school.

"Yeah. whatever." Bertram replied, upset that Luke seemed pleased about their arrival.

Luke ran downstairs and saw a small gather of people. Peter grinned widely recognizing Luke from the video.

"Hi, Luke. I'm peter parker from TeenHeart-Throb and I and my associates are here to talk about the video you made."

"Ok. what about it?'

"First of I want to ask, who was that older woman you were with? Were the comments true and she is, in fact, your mother?"

TeenHeart-Throb has made some movies about incest, so while a little embarrassing he felt that they won't judge him harshly.

"Yeah" he answered sheepishly.

"Excellent one less thing to worry about, now let me tell you that I saw the video you posted online and I was pleasantly shocked at the hits it made after so little time. You are one gorgeous looking teen who most will love to have a sexual encounter with. So my bosses who I showed the video to and I decided to track you down and with your parent's permission offer you a job as one of our newest models."

"I don't know about this."

"Do you watch our films, buy our magazines, watched our models perform cam shows? If so you will meet all of them and you get to fuck them. Well, those that bottom anyway. Speaking of, do you bottom or are you just a top? Are you bi or just straight? Clara, get his answers down!"

Luke mind started imagining the boys and girls he wanked off to ever since learning of TeenHeart-Throb, it will literally be a dream come true.

"Do you pay in cash?"

"Is there any other way" Peter replied confused.

Morgan, who also recognized the name of the adult industry was eavesdropping on the conversation and knew that he should push his son towards this career. So he started making his way downstairs loudly.

"Luke what's going on here and who are they?"

"Wait one second I going to talk to my dad I'll be right back."

"Of course, we need either your mother or father's signature alongside yours, before you can start getting filmed."

Luke grabbed his dad and they went to the kitchen.

"Luke is this really a good time for another quicky." Morgan joked, enjoying seeing Luke squirm. "So who are these guys?" he asked pretending ignorance on a famous adult Industry that produces hot teen videos of extremely attractive boys and girls getting it on.

"There people are form TeenHeart-Throb. I know of them as I watched some of the videos on their website. They saw the video I made with mom. They liked it and they offering me a job."

"Well your mother and I wanted you to get a job and you can't live off our money forever."

"That is true, but am I... good enough to be a porn model?"

"Your mom fucked you, I'm willing to fuck you. Do you think either one of us has low standards that we bed you when we have the looks and money to get ourselves better? Besides your a Ross we are all extremely attractive people and anyone who gets a taste of us has always come crawling back for more!"

"If you say so," Luke replied uneasily.

Luke left the kitchen and went back to the living room.

"Ok guys. Luke will be your newest star." Morgan announced with his hand reassuringly on his son's shoulder.

"That's great. Let's get the paperwork done then we shall go to the studio for a tour and meet the other teens. By the way, some of them saw your video and they liked it and they want to have sex with you."

"That's great. Can't wait to meet them." The talk about sex was lifting his spirit somewhat. That he knew he was good at.

They left the penthouse and went to the TeenHeart-Throb studio and Luke and Morgan met some teen pron stars who are nice and both thought they were cute. Luke can't wait to have sex with them, Morgan wondered if he could. He also met other teens that he didn't like. Then Mr. Parker took the Rosses to his office to talk about something.

"We need to talk and agree on a stage name for you. It can't be something that someone else is already using, we encourage our models to stick with their given them so if they are in the movie they will react to it. Besides it's a little weird to hear someone your topping to cry out another name while you are inside them, huh?"

Luke laughed and agreed that it be unsetting hearing a girl call him Cameron or some other name just before he busts his nut inside her.

"How about 'Luke Hunter' is that available?"

"That's nice, and I am pretty sure no one is using it"

"How about Luke Cummings." Morgan suggested.

"That one sounds better. Let's go with that one." Luke said enjoying the sound of it.

"Ok. Well, boys, our business is done for today. Make yourself home here Luke. Don't tell anyone your real surname, while you are here just introduce yourself as Luke or as Luke Cummings. come back here tomorrow to get started on your first... hmm, do you want to make your debut in a scene or magazine article?"

"Can I sleep on it?"

Peter laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is a bit too much for one afternoon. Sure, sleep on it and come back bright and early. Can you make your own way out?"

"I think we can manage," Morgan answered.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Peter responded.

"Bye," Said Luke.

As they were walking Luke spotted the toilets and told his dad he needed to go. Inside he ran into Brice Largecock.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our newest celebrity. Everyone is talking about how popular your homemade video was. It makes me sick."

Luke was taken back by the tone and words. This was one of the guys he would have happily bottom too, until now.

"Well nobody asked you to watch it."

"You won't last long here. You freckled freak, jeez your own mother. Really? I guess you say anything to make the video seem more interesting than it really is."

Luke wasn't sure if he should tell this... filth the truth or not.

"Thought so," Brice Largecock said, taken his silence as admission to guilt. "Why don't we have ourselves a little wager, a bet between man. After 6 months if my performances reward the company more money I win and you have to bottom to someone of my choosing and if you somehow win I bottom to someone of yours."

"You don't bottom," Luke said, having followed this annoying prick porn career quite closely.

"Of course not, I am a real man, not some girly boy who spread his legs to take a man's cock up his ass."

Luke was finding himself hating this guy more and more. Sure he top more then he bottom but he respected those that do like to take it regularly.

"You're on." Luke said with anger. Wondering who can give Brice a hard fucking.

"So long loser." Brice said as he zipped up his fly and left.

It was while Luke was leaving that he realizes that Brice had a huge lead on him. The masses already know of him while he was still a nobody.

'I got to work hard to get a large fanbase.' Luke thought as he swallowed his already highly strung nerves.

The Rosses left the studio and went back home. Luke can't stop thinking about the wager and the time and energy he needed to put into it to beat that snot-nosed brat Brice. Also, he can't stop thinking about the teens he met and he can't wait to have sex with them, hopefully, they weren't all as bad as Brice. When the two got to the penthouse they found out that Christina was still not home to learn of Luke's job.

"I know you want to save your stamina for tomorrow but you are young and should be ready for more sex in no time at all, and since your mom already sample your goods and you briefly had mine before Bertram interrupted us perhaps we can finish where we left off?" Morgan asked, wanting to feel Luke's tongue on his hard shaft once more.

"I'm game, your room or mine?" Luke answered with a smirk.

He might not know if he could make it in the porn industry but when he is naked with another naked person he knew with no doubt that both of them will leave greatly satisfied once he was done.

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 2? Please let me know. In the next chapter:** **Luke and his daddy: Morgan ( i know i said they will have sex in this chapter but i changed my mind. But they will do it in the next chapter. ) and Luke will have sex with teen pron models he met. If you got any ideas or** **suggestions please let me know.**

 **PS: the** **bisexual teen models are made up characters and they will be played by Actors. For e** **xample:** **Brice Largecock is played by** **Moisés Arias. If you have any ideas or suggestions about that ( make up characters and have a Actors to played him/her.) please let me know. I'll start with the boys first. Make a list if you want to.**


End file.
